


Dancing at Night

by Hello_Starlight



Series: Final Fantasy VII Collection [2]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: Cid is there for a moment, Cloud being romantic af, Cute, Dancing, Dirty Dancing, Drunk Reader, F/M, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Never been drunk, Never been to a night club, Night Clubs, Partying, Reader-Insert, oh well, romantic, shy!reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 15:05:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19443898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hello_Starlight/pseuds/Hello_Starlight
Summary: Reader is a shy wallflower until she has one too manyOrCloud enjoys the sexy side of his drunk girlfriend(Yes this is also on Wattpad don't sue me)





	Dancing at Night

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by Where Them Girls at By David Guetta and Nicki Minaj. Idk I always get my best ideas daydreaming well listening to music. And I was in an aggravated mood this morning so I just wanted to write something fluffy to counter the angst I was feeling internally. 
> 
> #Family am I right?
> 
> Also, it is 12:30 so it's actually not one am! 
> 
> YAAAaAAY! 
> 
> I am however gonna continue to be awake cuz I got Skin Wars on Netflix playing in the background. 
> 
> Cuz I'm an insomniac I don't sleep at night :D! 
> 
> (That's a good nightcore song btw I recommend listening to it)
> 
> ENJOY!

Parties were never really your thing. 

You were more of a laze around in your pajamas with a bag of Doritos and play video games kinda girl when it comes to late night parties. Well, sure enough, Tifa's birthday arrived and she decided to go to the local night club to party. 

You honestly couldn't tell who was drunker, Tifa or the girl named Jennifer trying to swim across the floor, much to her friends amusement. 

You tugged down your dress feeling self-centered as you gazed around the crowd. Tifa was kind enough to donate you one of her dresses which was a bit of a mistake. You were running low on time from styling your hair so Tifa threw a dress at you and told you to hurry. 

You wanted to ask her for a new dress but there wasn't much time left so you just had to go with it. It was a backless, short, tight-fitting, low cut, shimmery dress. It sparkled and shimmered in the low light beautifully, which of course caught Cloud's eye. This was after all the first time he had seen you wearing such an outfit. 

Usually, you preferred loose fitting items, so this was rare to him. Of course, he still would love you no matter what you were wearing. But when you had stepped out wearing that dress his eyes widened and his breath was taken from him. He knew you were uncomfortable so as much as he'd love to run his hands all over you, he was good. 

You grew bored of sitting alone and saw Vincent and Cloud were hanging at the bar. It was rather amazing to see Vincent in a button up black shirt and formal black pants, not to mention his hair was gelled back so you could actually see his eyes. You carefully slipped off the bench and hurried over to them. 

"Hey, babe-" 

"Sorry, I'm married!" You blurted, hurrying your pace. 

Gods, you couldn't last five minutes without a guy flirting with you. 

At last, you arrived at the bar.

"Hey, you having fun?" Cloud asked. 

He was drinking whiskey on the rocks. 

Thanks to the Mako he could drink as much alcohol as he wanted and never feel drunk, he can feel a little sick after a while but Cloud still had a high tolerance to it. 

Vincent was drinking a glass of red wine. 

Go figure. 

"No, actually." You sighed, tapping your nails against the glass table. 

"That's because you gotta loosen up," Cloud smirked nudging your shoulder. 

"Loosen up? I-I'm loose! I'm plenty loose." You scoffed, crossing your arms. 

Cloud laughed at the adorable pout on your face. 

"C' mon, I'll buy you a drink."

"Vincent? A little help please?" You begged.

The man shrugged. What could he do, after all? 

"What can I get for you, sir?" The bartender asked. 

"(Favorite Drink) for my girlfriend here, to help her loosen up." He ordered. 

You huffed. 

"Coming right up." 

"I thought I was going to be the designated driver tonight?" You reminded Cloud. 

He arched a golden eyebrow as he took another sip, "You're always designated driver (Name). Lemme drive for once, I can't get drunk anyways." 

You bit your lip. 

He placed his hand on your leg and gazed genuinely into your eyes, "You don't have to if you don't want to. I just want you to have a good time." 

"Here you are, doll." 

The bartender placed the drink in front of you, he even decorated it with one of those cute little umbrellas. 

You sighed and made your decision. 

"Alright," You lifted your glass up to declare a toast, "to a good time." 

You chugged it down...

In only a matter of minutes, you had become drunk. Not shit-faced drunk but more of a party girl. 

"Wheew! Yes, I love this song!" You giggled. 

Your cheeks were flushed a rosy red and a big smile adorned your face. 

Cloud was astonished, having never seen this side of you before. 

You were beyond giggly and kept making dirty jokes or comments that even made Cloud blush. Thankfully by then, Vincent was dragged off by Yuffie telling him to not just sit at the bar the entire time.

"Let's go on the dance floor!" You encouraged as another song came on you recognized. 

Cloud was astonished by your strong grip on his arm. 

"You sure? I thought you said you didn't dance?" He teased. 

"Pffttt, that was-ago! C'mon!" 

The blonde grinned and took your hand allowing you to lead him onto the dance floor. The squares below your feet flashed different colors, the disco light above sending different primary colored beams of light everywhere. The floor, the air, rumbled from the bass of the speakers. Fog machines caused the air above to become hazy. The DJ booth lit up as he twisted knobs and pressed buttons, headphones around his neck. Men and women dancing, grinding, kissing. Sweat dripping. 

It was overstimulation in the best way possible. 

When you and Cloud were deep enough you began to dance and honestly Cloud was surprised at your moves. The way how you easily sashayed your hips, flipped your hair, in beat to the music it was practically hypnotizing to the blonde. Especially when you pressed yourself against his hips, his hands resting on your swaying ones grinding against him. 

Your eyes staring deep and passionately into his. 

He couldn't help but kiss you at that moment as the beat dropped once again. 

Cloud wasn't much for PDA, he had become comfortable enough in your relationship for hand-holding on good days, but very rarely did he ever kiss you in public. 

Either way, you were going to enjoy this special kiss. 

"I'm having a great time." You whispered next to his ear.

"I am too." He moved a strand of hair and kissed your neck before your shoulder. 

The smell of your shampoo was rejuvenated by your sweat allowing him to re-smell your intoxicating scent. 

Vanilla and jasmine with a hint of berries. 

He held you to him tighter, his large hands caressing your incredibly soft bare skin.

"You're so beautiful." He whispered in your ear.

"Hey! Cloud, (Name)!" Yuffie called, her shrill voice louder than the music. 

"We gotta get leaving soon. The club closes in thirty minutes." Yuffie explained, 

"I thought it doesn't close until one in the morning?" You questioned, 

"Yeah, it's currently half past midnight." 

Both you and Cloud were rather surprised. 

It was 12:30 am?! 

"I guess time goes by when you're having fun." Cloud sighed. 

"I'll see ya gu

"Cloud, can you carry me out? I'm a little too drunk." You giggled, leaning against him. 

He chuckled and took your hand, leading you out of the crowded dance floor first. Once he was out of the crowded zone he suddenly lifted you right off your feet as easily as a teddy bear. You yelped and despite your lack of coordination you managed to wrap your arms around his neck. 

"Did I sweep you off your feet darling?" Cloud smirked. 

You huffed, too drunk to care. 

When you arrived, sure enough, you all looked like you've been through a hell of a fun night. Aerith and Yuffie were holding up Tifa who was way past giggly drunk, Vincent had a passed out Cid thrown over his shoulder, and Barrett definitely had more than a few shots of whiskey by his wobbly stature and purple-flushed cheeks.

"Ah yeah! This was the best night I had in years!" He hiccuped. 

You rested your head against Cloud's shoulder and in return he pressed his lips to your temple...

After the party, everyone went back to Tifa's, since she had enough space for everyone to sleep in if everyone doubled up. 

You were with Cloud in his designated room, Aerith slept with Tifa in her room, Cid and Vincent in the guest room, Barrett had his own room due to his snoring, and Yuffie took the couch. 

Your relationship with Cloud was so close, you both didn't mind changing in the same room. Cloud had to aid you anyways in helping to get your dress off, he would've loved to do more but you were not thinking clearly and he'd rather not take advantage of you. He was also growing rather tired and just wanted to cuddle in bed with you. 

You only slipped on one of his shirts that were a little oversized on you before literally crawling into bed. Only after he made sure you had a glass of water, knowing that you would regret it in the morning. He changed into lounge pants before joining you, wrapping his arms around you. You enjoyed cuddling with Cloud, he always made you feel safe and loved and warm. 

It was so quiet you could hear the others settling in for the night--as well as Barrett's snoring. 

"Night Cloud." You whispered.

"Night, (Name)." He kissed your forehead before allowing his eyes to drift shut. 

It was all romantic...

Up until you kneed him in the gut hurrying to the bathroom to puke your guts out. But hey, at least Cloud was there to hold your hold back. 

Romantic....


End file.
